This invention relates to the improvement of means operatively connected with operating devices of a yarn knotter mechanism and spindle assembly stopping and starting control devices of a textile yarn processing machine and which are responsive to actuation of the operating devices of the knotter mechanism for actuating the control devices to start operation of the spindle assemblies for the processing of yarn, thereby reducing lost operating time due to the yarn separation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,315, issued June 28, 1974, and U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 376,742, filed July 5, 1973, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the improved combination of a textile yarn processing machine, such as a twister, spinning frame or the like, having a plurality of spindle assemblies positioned in side-by-side relationship for the processing of yarn and a manually operated portable yarn knotter mechanism for knotting together two ends of broken or otherwise separated yarn at selected spindle assembly locations with a holder device mounted stationary on the yarn processing machine in front of each spindle assembly for releasably receiving and mounting the yarn knotter mechanism for a yarn knotting operation at the selected spindle assembly, was set forth. These arrangements eliminated the previous conventional practice of an operator holding a portable yarn knotter mechanism and allowing the operator freedom for performing other tasks at the yarn processing machine. These previously set forth arrangements also included control means operatively connected with each of the spindle assemblies for selectively stopping and starting operation of the respective spindle assemblies and actuating means connected therewith and responsive to reception and mounting of the yarn knotter mechanism in the respective holders for actuating the control means to stop operation of the respective spindle assemblies for a yarn knotting operation.
It has also been proposed to provide the improved combination of a textile yarn processing machine, such as a twister, spinning frame or the like, having a plurality of spindle assemblies positioned in side-by-side relationship for the processing of yarn, control means for selectively stopping and starting operation of the respective spindle assemblies, a yarn knotter mechanism for knotting together two ends of broken or otherwise separated yarn at selected spindle assembly locations in the event of a broken or otherwise separated yarn and including selectively actuatable means for selectively operating yarn knotter mechanisms for the knotting operation, and a carriage movably mounted on the yarn processing machine in front of the spindle assemblies and carrying the yarn knotter mechanism for positioning of the yarn knotter mechanism in the desired knotting location in front of the selected spindle assembly for a yarn knotting operation when the spindle assembly is stopped by the control means. Examples of such arrangements are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,577 and 3,842,580, both issued Oct. 22, 1974, and both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These arrangements also eliminate the previous conventional practice of an operator holding a portable yarn knotter mechanism and allowing the operator freedom for performing other tasks at the yarn processing machine.
However, with all of the above described arrangements, there is a considerable amount of lost operating time following the knotting operation and before the selected spindle assembly is again restarted by the control mechanism thereof. Accordingly, yarn production and processing time is lost and the machines are not operated as efficiently as possible.